The Observer
by Alceme
Summary: Different. In her eyes, their world was just, different. Her world was meticulous, theirs was lenient. Her world had uniform color, theirs were vibrant and vast. All her life, she watched them, observing them. trying to understand how their world worked. After all, in the world of Observers, the village was just, different. AU. All mortals. Eventual Percabeth...


**Hello...so..um...yeah...this is my first Percy Jackson story. I have been a fan of the books for a few years now and after reading and reading other marvelous stories, this idea just popped up in my head and wouldn't leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Percy Jackson, they all belong to Rick Riordan, that man...is both evil and a genius in my personal opinion.**

**I just edited a few things, like the number of divisions so that it would be easier on me in the future...anywhoo...**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter I

To say that life is bleak would be an understatement. Life was well, to say it bluntly, boring. Every day it was the same. At 7 AM, she would wake up. At 7:05 she would go wash up; 7:45 eat a hearty breakfast of oatmeal with a cup of black coffee; 8:15 dress into the standard white uniform of the observers with gray accents to symbolize her division, and at 8:45 go to work.

As one of youngest observers of the architectural division, it was her duty to make sure all of the designs for the hamlet (or more known as village by her peers and superiors) were on schedule before passing it to her superiors. After all, in the world she lived in, time was one of the most valued concepts. There was always a time for an activity. They were kept on a strict schedule which planned their day from the moment they woke up to the second they fell asleep.

The only good part of her day or the only part that was different was actually seeing the hamlet from her place in the observatory. It was there that she could see how different _ their _ world was from hers.

The village, a secluded area from the rest of the world. Her world to be exact. The place was established after the last war, when sixty percent of the world's population was wiped out. In order to preserve humanity, the remaining forty percentage of the people gathered in one area of the world. Thus, her world was established. A world in which everything was meticulously planned and executed. The world of uniform color and attitude.

The village was set up a few years later, after the leaders, a group of twelve beings , decided to preserve what the world was like before the reformation. Thousands and thousands of families were selected from the many and placed into what they 12 dubbed as the hamlet, or the village, a massive area of land surrounded by miles and miles of forests located not too far from where the observers were. As the families were placed in the village, their memories were wiped to give them a fresh start. A start different from the world they had come from. Thus, fifty years later, the village was one of the most fascinating things for the observers to watch and analyze.

One of the first things she noticed was how colorful the community was. Vibrant colors of all hues ranging from the darkest colors to the lightest colors seen to the human eye filled the village. It made her cringe and note how bleak and uniform her world was compared to _theirs. _The people were different as well. So carefree, relaxed, _happy_. There were also moments where she saw anger, hatred sadness. Never had she seen such wide variety of emotions in the people like the hamlet. They were so, different. Different from her world, the world of the observers.

Hearing footsteps, her gray eyes scanned the area before she paused at the sight of the newcomer. Like her, the person was dressed in the standard white uniform of the observers with purple accents at the edges.

A leader. She nodded her head at the newcomer, not even bothering to call the person's name. The male did the same to her, his blue eyes then going to the screen. Her gaze lingered on him for a second longer. He was around her age, give or take a few years older. His face was emotionless, just like all the other observers from his division.

She glanced back at the village to see a group of boys and girls running around laughing. Her eyes narrowed at the screen.

How could they afford to be goofing around? Didn't they have duties like everyone else? How could they afford to lose such precious time to just run around, laughing?

Unlike the village, her world couldn't afford such things. The day she had turned ten years old, she was placed into the architectural division. It was her duty since that day to assist and oversee that all the projects were in place. To be honest, she enjoyed it. Out of the other division consisting of the medics, hunters, leaders agriculturalists, inventors, and architects, she felt that that her division fit her the best. She was placed in it after all, by the test.

"What do you think it's like there?"

She snapped up to hear the leader speak. Turning her head, she saw the blonde man staring at her dead in the eye. Blue clashed with gray before she looked back at the village at the laughing group. She remained silent for a few seconds, as her head formulated her response. Her gaze went to the group once more. To be completely honest, she didn't understand. No, she couldn't understand them.

"Different," she stated as she looked back at the blonde leader who paused at her response before he looked over at her and did something unexpected.

He smiled.

Her eyes widened. His uniform labeled him from the leadership division. Out of all the divisions, leadership was one of the most difficult ones to be placed in therefore it was the most respected of the divisions. Throughout her life, she had never seen a leader smile or show any emotion, they were trained that way, just like she was to be calculative and analytical. They were the ones who ran her world and the ones who oversaw the village. A leader never, _never _ smiled, but, the leader before her just did.

He noticed her confusion before he held out his hand to her. She glanced at his hand with wary in her eyes. He was different, too different from the other observers from his division. The blonde male ignored her gaze before he spoke.

"My name's Jason. Observer Jason Grace of the Leadership division."

Her eyes widened. He had given her his name. Names were of little meaning in her world, a person was defined by their division and rank. The name, age, and gender made little difference in their place in the world. An observer's name was only known by the owner and his/her close family. No one else knew their names. They didn't need to.

Jason held out his hand once more, his sharp blue eyes never leaving the blonde haired, gray eyed observer from the architectural division. He could see her shock. He didn't blame her. He had just broken almost all norms placed on them since birth. But, she was different as well, somehow, she didn't fit in like the others of her division or any of the others. Like him, she was different and curious. Curious of the village and how their world was so different from theirs. He could see her hesitation before she slowly took his hand in hers in a firm shake.

"Annabeth Chase. Observer Annabeth Chase of the Architectural division."

Jason smiled at her response before he glanced back at the village. He watched in fascination as the group played while the observer beside him glanced at him from time to time, her eyes wary before she looked back at the village.

Things were starting to change.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**


End file.
